Misunderstandings
by SecondSeraphim
Summary: A series of misunderstandings.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome to Misunderstandings, a story about misunderstandings! A series a super short mishaps and mistakes!...also I don't own anything. Don't sue me._

Misunderstandings

By SecondSeraphim

Chapter 1: Cherries

"I'm hungry..." Su moaned at Shinobu, "When's dinner?"

The two of them were sitting on the couches waiting for dinner to be ready. Well, Shinobu was sitting, Su was beat over backwards off over one of the couch arms.

"I'm sorry Su, but Sempai insisted on cooking dinner tonight. I don't know how long it will be till it's ready." she explained. Suddenly, the diminutive cook's stomach growled, signaling that she, too was hungry.

"Looks like Shinomu is hungry as well." Su said, causing Shinobu to blush.

Suddenly she remembered something. "Oh, that's right." she said, reaching into her backpack. "I almost forgot, I bought a packet of cherries from the store on the way home. I thought they'd make a nice little snack."

"Yeah, food!" Su exclaimed, suddenly full of energy again. "You has saved us from the starvation Shinomu!" she yelled out, causing the girl to blush again.

Before either of them could eat any of the cherries however, an arm reach shot out and snagged them. "I'm sorry girls, but I don't want you spoiling your appetites. Dinner will be ready soon." Keitaro explained.

"But Keitaroes... we ares hungry now!" Su whined, while Shinobu did what she did best next to cooking. She blushed.

"Hey you guys, what's going on in here?" Naru asked as she walked into the room. Su turned to her.

"Oh hey Narus, Keitaros just took me and Shinomus cherries!"

Silence.

Naru was furious. Keitaro was terrified. Su was confused. And Shinobu? Well, she was blushing.

"Wait Naru I can explain!" Keitaro started but didn't get to finish.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed punching Keitaro through the wall. As he soared off he dropped the packet of fruit, which Su swiftly caught and opened, shoving roughly half of them into Shinobu's hands.

"Yeah! We eats now!"

A/N: _This is the result of me being stupid and perverted._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Welcome to chapter two of Misunderstandings, a story about misunderstandings! A series a super short mishaps and mistakes!...also I don't own anything. Don't sue me. This chapter was inspired by the story Miscontruity. Enjoy._

Misunderstandings

By SecondSeraphim

Chapter 2: Long and Hard

It was a couple of hours after dinner that it happened. Kitsune was walking by Motoko's room when she heard a loud gasp coming from within; her curiosity getting the better of her, she couldn't help but press her ear up against the door.

"Urashima! It's...it's beautiful!" came the voice from inside, which made Kitsune frown. Why would Keitaro be in Motoko's room, and what could he be showing her that she would think was beautiful?

"Can...can I touch it?"

Kitsune's eyes widened. No. Not that. It couldn't be...

"Kitsune, what are you doing?", came the voice from behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her shoes as she spun around and clamped her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Mmm!" Naru struggled to speech, and merely raised her finger to her mouth and signaled for Naru to be quite. Getting the idea Naru calmed down enough for Kitsune to let go. "What are you doing outside of Motoko's room?"

"She and Keitaro are in there. I think they might be...well, just listen for yourself." she replied, pressing her ear against the door once again. Letting out a grunt of annoyance at being ignored, Naru did as she was told and pressed her head to the door.

Obviously Keitaro had given Motoko permission to touch it, because the next thing the two of them heard was "It's so hard! And just the right length too!"

Now it was Naru's turn to widen her eyes.

"Thanks."

"It must not have been easy getting it this way..."

"It didn't take that long; I admit it wasn't easy at first but all I had to do was think about you and before long I had it ready."

"Keitaro..."growled Naru from outside the door.

"I'm somewhat surprised that you would give this to me..."

"I know, but it looked like you really needed it. You've been really stressed lately and I just wanted to make you feel better."

"Oh my" said Kitsune, a full blush on her cheeks. "This is getting rather hot, isn't it Naru? Uh, Naru, are you ok?"

Naru was not ok. In fact, she was about to blow.

"So, you ready to give it a test run?" Keitari asked.

Naru blew.

She slammed the door open, sprinted forward, and slammed her fist into his face, knocking him clear out of the building.

"Naru! What is the meaning of this!" Motoko demanded. Naru spun at her, her face full of fury, but the next moment the fury melted away to be replaced by tears.

"How? How could you do this to me?" She demanded of Motoko, who was confused. "Do what?" she asked.

"Sleep with Keitaro!" Naru yelled, unbelieving that Motoko didn't understand what she did wrong.

"Sleep with...what? I never slept with Urashima!" Motoko yelled back, "Where in the world would you get an idea like that?"

"Don't lie to me, Kitsune and I heard you!" she answered back, pointing at her friend who simply waved back at Motoko. Naru continued, "'It's so hard! And just the right length too!'? 'It must not have been easy getting it this way...'? 'I'm somewhat surprised that you would give this to me...'?" What else would you be talking about?"

"My new sword." Motoko calmly replied.

"That's what I...wait, your new sword?" Naru repeated back to her, confused.

"Yes. Urashima saw that I was sad after my sword broke in the fight against my sister and bought me a new one."

"But...you said it was hard and just the right length..."

"It's harder then my old sword and won't break as easily. It's also the perfect length for me."

"But you said it must not have been easy to get that way and then he said that it was easy when he thought of you..."

Swords aren't easy to find in this day and age Naru. and I believe Keitaro meant that it wasn't that difficult a task when he thought about how happy it would make me."

"...Oh", she replied sheepishly. Several moments passed in silence before Motoko cleared her throat. "Perhaps you should be going now."

"Right," she replied, slipping out of the door and running to catch up with Kitsune, who had already walked off. Another moment passed before Motoko sighed and slid the door back shut.

She should have expected Naru to burst through the door, nothing that sounded even the slightest perverted could escape detection in this house. Still, she was just glad that Naru hadn't of asked to see the new sword, and that she had been to blinded by rage to notice that Keitaro's pants were down before blasting out of the building.

Now Motoko just needed to find a place to buy a new sword.


End file.
